Scandolous
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Maka can't get enough of Soul. She scares the women away from him and flirts with him. She had him once and she wants him again. Soul on the other hand, he only hooks up with girls one time but will he go for Maka again? Inspired from the song Scandalous by Mis-Teeq. One-shot!


**Scandalous – Mis Teeq**

This fan fiction is inspired from the song "Scandalous by Mis-Teeq

The beat of the club music shook the very ground she was standing on. The music combined with the lights made her pulls rush. The room was hot and humid which made her sweat a little. The dance-floor was overcrowded with excited dancers and the bartender mixed drinks for his life. It is Saturday and it meant the crowed was big and the drinks were even bigger.

Maka Albarn sat on her bar-stool a watched the people, one by one. She was searching for a curtained someone and she knew, where the blonde bimbos in skimpy clothing were, he would be there as well. She had met him last Saturday and it was something with him which sparked something inside of her. Her body flared up with heat and her fingertips tingled with desire to touch his tanned skin.

There, she found her man. Mysterious white hair, tanned skin and those irresistible crimson eyes. Not to forget his razor sharp teeth, those teeth could send her to the moon and back. They had hooked up and she knew it was just a one night stand, but she couldn't help wanting more of him. Her hunger toward the mysterious white-haired man is a never ending pit of lust.

The man was currently flirting with a skank in very skimpy clothing, a short miniskirt, a purple bra and purple hair going down to her lower back. The woman is exactly what he went after, big breasts. But there is a mystery about him, what is the reason he hooked up with Maka because she isn't a very curvy or dresses like a cheap slut. Back in her younger days, people always called her "Tiny tits." The name speaks for itself. Though, over the past years, she had grown quiet but her closest friend, Black*Star always insisted on still calling her that.

She watched the man with crimson eyes closely, making sure they didn't get too close to each other. Even if she doesn't look like a dangerous or bad person, she can be very deadly. Her secret weapon is a book and when she wields one, she is very frightening. All the people at the club knew who she is because of that certain rumor about her. Nobody messes with her without leaving with a dent to the head.

Suddenly, the purple-haired woman looked toward Maka and their eyes met. From flirtatious to utterly frighten in barely a second, she left the man alone by the bar without saying a word, although, the man didn't seem to care at all about her absence. She can't have been that big of a loss if he wasn't bothered.

This is her chance. The empty seat beside him called for her and she couldn't help herself but take it.

"You scared one more away," he stated bluntly and took a sip from his beer.

She snorted, "She wasn't worth your time. Nothing special about a pile of STDs you know."

That made him laugh. His sexy laugh shook his muscular frame in the most delicious way. The sigh was definitely a view worth taking.

"There is this very useful invention called a condom."

"Believe me, she is a passer. She might look good now, but as soon as she drops her panties, you will be horrified about the outstretched and ugly waffle she has."

"And how did you know that?" He asked, flashing his sinister grin. Her stomach clenched a little and she couldn't wait to seduce him into bed again. She can't stand not being intimate with that fantastic and skilled man.

Slowly, she leaned close to him and their breath mixed with one another's, flashing her own grin. "There is something called gossip."

He didn't pull away from her, even when they're standing so close to one another. The last Saturday when he had hooked up with Maka, he already before seen her much at the club and even heard about her reputation. To be honest, he didn't see anything special about her, but he stayed away from him anyways, until his idiotic and horny friend Kid had dared him to seduce and hook up with her. At the beginning, he didn't want to, but when he got a closer look at her marvelous and sinful long legs, he just couldn't stay away. He had always liked large boobs before her, but as soon as he saw her legs, he became a leg person. After when they hooked up, she had always been on his mind, those sinful legs and her even more sinful mouth when he rammed into her.

"Say Maka Albarn, why do you scare my ladies away from me?" He's always found it attractive when she watched him and then gave death glares to other women.

She smirked and moved a little closer to him. She signaled him to get closer with her finger and he leaned closer to her. Her heart was rushing. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and it must be the mix of alcohol along with the pulsating music that made her feel extra seductive.

"I will never tell," she whispered seducing into his ear and something in him snapped. Even though he had already hooked up with Maka he wanted her again. Never before had he wanted a girl twice. This is completely new to him. Even if this is new to him, he knew exactly what to do.

"Then I will make you."

Before his words went through her head, his lips were on hers and he kissed her like an animal. She had wanted this for one week and she was beyond all reasonable actions. The person she desired bodily was finally hers again.

All was a blur. They had gotten out from the club and to his place. Not a hotel or motel or even at a bathroom stall. It meant a lot to her to be taken to his apartment since last time was in a hotel room and she knew for a fact he _never_ brought one night stands to his own apartment. The night's activities had been long and utterly fantastic. It was even better than the last time. She knew he enjoyed it just as much as she did.

When they woke up in the morning she was blinded by the suns' rays and when she turned so her back faced the window, she was met by the amazing view of Soul. His toned abs absorbed the sun and his frame were relaxed which meant he was still asleep. He looked like a sleeping baby. His face was peaceful and stress-free. He usually didn't have a care in the world and often walked through life. Never stressing or panicking for anything, It was a good face on him.

Maka smiled gently toward her lover and she decided to be nice and make breakfast for both of them. She got quickly dressed in her panties and his shirt before she entered his kitchen. It was like she'd been there a millions of times since she easily found a bowl for the pancakes and a pan for the eggs and bacons.

Soul woke up to the fizzling sound of bacon and the smell of eggs and pancakes. He suddenly jolted up from the bed and tripped over the blanket around his waist. His face made contact with the floor and lucky for fortunate for him, it didn't hurt as much as he thought. Of course, his nose hurt like a bitch but at the second he fell toward the floor he was sure he would break his nose.

The smell once again reminded him of why he was so startled. He thought it was a fire but he was reminded by the night's activities that Maka was still in his apartment and obviously, making breakfast. Fire doesn't smell like bacon, eggs and pancakes, right?

After he got up and put on his pants, he noticed he couldn't find his shirt. He looked under the bed but still couldn't find it. It was just a shirt and he wasn't embarrassed of his upper body so he walked out into the kitchen where he found his shirt; on Maka.

She turned around and smiled happily toward him. "oh, good morning sleepy head. I hope you like eggs, bacon and pancakes."

Her smiled made his heart flutter and his cheek heat up. He suddenly felt so little in her presence and he wondered why. No other girl had made him feel like this. Never.

Maka's cheeks were red too and she couldn't help but look his torso up and down. He is absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't help but like it. But something was different. His abs used to make her desire him even more but now, it didn't go to the same lengths. She desired something else from him and she couldn't just put the right finger to it.

"Sounds great. I love eggs and bacon." Maka blushed at his husky and hoarse voice. Even if it wasn't the seducing voice he used yesterday, she still liked in fact this voice more for some reason. It made her see the real him and she liked that. She wanted to know who Soul is as a person.

Maka decorated the table and they took a seat. Soul dug into his breakfast and Maka just stared at her lover. He is special alright, she likes his body and she likes how they both play with each other. They are like two children playing a game of grown up tag. Maka had tagged Soul and now it was his time to chase her, even if it wasn't really his style.

Maka's eyes widen and she realized what she desire about him; his heart. She got jealous at the girls he flirted with, her heart had fluttered and swelled with joy during their night together and now, seeing him shirtless without desiring his body, this is definitely new for her.

"You wanted to know why I always scar your flirts away." She started, attracting his attention from his food. "It is because I want to know you better. Not as a friend or a fuck buddy, I want to know you romantically."

Soul's heart stopped and suddenly swelled the size of mountains. She wanted for them to start dating? That would mean no more one night stands, no more flirting with other girls and only be faithful toward one person; Maka. He thought he would be upset by the idea but he found it very interesting. At the bars, he always flirted so Maka would scare them away and approach her. He liked teasing her and messing around, maybe a little too much for just a one night stand. Because of this young woman, he put away his flirts and decreased his one night stands a lot. He never felt the drive toward any woman other than Maka.

"You are uncool Maka." Maka's heart stopped in fear of rejection while Soul smirked wide at her. "It is not cool to ask a guy out. It's supposed to be the other way around."

"What does this mean?"

He smiled kindly and her legs turned to mush. "It means I want to go out with you; so, do you want to go out on a date today at seven?"  
Her heart screamed with happiness and she couldn't help but smiling like an idiot. "Yes. I would like that."

It all might have started with the desire of one young woman toward a man. Her longing for him and for him, it was always her. Even though he didn't know her at the beginning, he wanted to know her, to never forget her and to hold her in his arms. They both got what they wanted, just because an one night stand wasn't enough.


End file.
